1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for moistening envelopes and stamps prior to sealing or affixing, and more particularly, to a small, hand-held device especially adapted for applying moisture to moisture activated adhesives for envelopes and stamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moisture activated adhesives are in common use on envelopes, stamps, labels, and the like. Commonly, a person will use one's tongue to apply moisture to the moisture activated adhesive. However, there are a number of reasons why a person would rather not use one's tongue. There are health concerns with respect to toxicity of the adhesive. The adhesive may have a bad taste. One may not want to spread germs that inevitably are present in one's saliva. Often too much or too little saliva is used and the moisture activated adhesive will not function properly.
For the reasons just mentioned, mechanical moisteners have been developed. A number of such mechanical moisteners are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,325; 4,771,727; 4,873,941; 5,006,194; and 5,024,180. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,325, 4,771,727, 4,873,941, and 5,006,194 relate to complex mechanical systems that are heavy and not suitable for hand-held use. In this respect, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening device were provided that was light weight and suitable for hand-held use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,180 discloses a small envelope and stamp moistening device that is suitable for hand-held use. However, the device in this patent uses a roller that is partially immersed in a supply of water retained in a container. The top of the container is open to accommodate the roller. Although this device is small, light weight, and may be hand-held, this device cannot readily be manipulated by the hand because the water supply may spill. More specifically, the device cannot be inverted without spilling the water supply. Also, the device cannot be vigorously moved from side to side without water sloshing out of the container and causing a mess. In this respect, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening device were provided that could be inverted without spilling the water supply. Also, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening device were provided that did not spill water when the device is moved from side to side.
Another problem associated with the envelope and stamp moistening device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,180 is the fact that this device depends solely upon the passive soaking action of water into the roller for moistening the roller. If the water does not soak into the roller quickly enough for the job at hand, then an insufficient water supply will be present in the roller for the moistening operation. In this respect, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening apparatus device were provided that included a positive pressure water applying system that improved upon passive soaking methods.
Still another problem associated with the envelope and stamp moistening device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,180 is that the device often times cannot be readily carried by a person to a job site. Because of the open nature of the water supply and roller, this device cannot be carried in person's pocket without serious spillage. In this respect, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening device were provided that could readily be carried in person's pocket without the risk of spillage.
The quantity of envelopes and stamps to be moistened may vary considerably from place to place. Some people may need to moisten many envelopes and stamps. Some people may need to moisten only a few. In this respect, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening device were provided that was readily adaptable to small or large water supplies.
Sometimes an envelope and stamp moistening device is primarily used only for moistening stamps. In this respect, it would be desirable if an envelope and stamp moistening device were provided that were especially adapted to moistening stamps, and moreover, had an adjacent stamp dispenser for readily applying moisture to the stamps as they were dispensed from the dispenser.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use mechanical devices to moisten envelopes and stamps, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a envelope and stamp moistening apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is light weight and suitable for hand-held use; (2) can be inverted without spilling the water supply; (3) does not spill water when the device is moved from side to side; (4) includes a positive pressure water applying system that is an improvement over passive soaking methods; (5) can readily be carried in person's pocket without the risk water spillage; (6) is readily adaptable to small or large water supplies; and (7) is especially adapted to moistening stamps and has an adjacent stamp dispenser for readily applying moisture to the stamps as they are dispensed from the dispenser. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique envelope and stamp moisturizer of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.